<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Really? Now? by GabrielLives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766178">Really? Now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives'>GabrielLives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gabriel Prompts 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt- Sam getting flustered by gabriel at a family gathering cuz Gabe's whispering naughty things in his ear. 😈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gabriel Prompts 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Really? Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"John, honey, could you join me in the kitchen? Help me drag in all this food for my hungry boys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing, Mary." John Winchester rose from the head of the table, following his wife to the other room, intending to steal a few kisses as well as gather the many plates and bowls of food Mary had prepared. "Dean, refill on drinks for the table?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem, dad." Dean sat for a moment, waiting for his parents to disappear around the corner before he turned to his brother and his new boyfriend. “This is going great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Dean?” Sam sat nervous at the table, Gabriel’s small hand still clutched in his. He hadn’t let go since he sat down at the family table, his parents insisting he bring his new boyfriend home for the long weekend. Sam knew it was an excuse for his father, and probably his brother, to give Gabriel </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he’d been nervous since his mother called him the previous Wednesday night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, man,” Dean beamed, slapping Sam’s shoulder as he stood and gathered empty glasses to refill them all at the small bar. “Dad hasn’t made any vague comments about his gun yet, so looks like you're in the clear, short stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dean,” Gabriel answered, sarcasm dripping off his voice as he rubbed a comforting hand over Sam’s arm. “Good to know I won't be getting a bullet in the spine any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the night’s still young.” Dean sauntered away, his cheery laughter echoing off the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were finally alone, Sam dropped his head into his hand, a deep groan lost under the amused chuckle of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry about all this,” Sam grumbled now that they were finally alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Sammykins,” Gabriel said as he leaned in close and stole a kiss, “I like your family. They care about you, and it shows with how much they're trying to protect you.” With the room still empty, Gabriel’s courage grew, and he decided to push his luck a little. “You know, I wish this dinner would just end already. I’ve been thinking about the things I could do to you all afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” Sam stuttered, his eyes wide with surprise as he saw the familiar sparkle of mischief grow in Gabriel’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, kiddo.” Gabriel’s free hand rose to caress across Sam’s chest, his voice falling to a whisper as he leaned in to nibble on his ear. “I just wanna take you back to your room, lay you out on the bed, and slowly take you apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gasped, and leaned further into Gabriel’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have you naked all night long, maybe tie your hands up on the headboard, and kiss and lick and just touch you everywhere. Find some new special spots that drive you wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images of Gabriel doing just that ran rampant through Sam’s mind, and he whimpered as Gabriel’s hand dropped to his crotch, massaging his hardening cock through the denim of Sam’s jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d kiss this gorgeous dick all night long. Lick it until you were begging me to take you down my throat. And you know I can do it, Sammy. All the way down. You love it that I can do that, don't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, when I have you all nice and wet for me, I’ll line you up, and sink down on that giant cock, let you fill me up so good. I love the way you feel inside me,” Gabriel hummed, losing himself in the dirty talk. “You're always so good to me. But this time you’ll take what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you, and you'll like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one final squeeze to his boyfriend’s cock, Gabriel backed off just as John and Mary came back from the kitchen, various trays and platters in their hands and the both of them looking slightly more rumpled. Dean was only a second behind them, drinks in his hands and praising his mother on another amazing meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was trying to control his breathing, mentally willing his surprise erection away to no avail as his boyfriend smirked beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, mom,” Sam stuttered, “smells great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary smiled sweetly at the men seated at her table, passing out servings of roasted chicken as John cut them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sam,” she exclaimed, “I accidentally left the rolls in the kitchen. Could you go get them for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh...” Sam froze, the problem between his legs making itself known again as Gabriel’s fingers grazed a little too close. “No.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>